Apology
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam forgets someone very important in his Hall of Fame speech and has to apologise...in a very special way. Slash, ONESHOT, E&C established relationship, Jay/Adam/Randy 3some smut


**Written with the express mission of making JoMoFan-Spot explode. It's so much fun, I just couldn't resist. This is the start of something brand new my dear. **

**Could almost be considered PWP. There's a tiny hint of plot in there, and also a little spoiler from the Hall of Fame Ceremony.**

**WARNINGS: Rimming, Anal, Toys, Double Penetration**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Jay-Jay?" Adam asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I mean, you don't have to." Jay smiled down at his boyfriend and ruffled his short hair gently.<p>

"I'm sure baby," he assured the other man. "We're going to be able to get through this." Adam nuzzled Jay's thick thigh.

"I love you for this," he said softly, resting his head against Jay's hip. "You're amazing." Jay laughed before he stretched out as he heard footsteps coming towards the room door, a faint growling noise becoming apparent. Adam straightened his body and lowered his head just as the door swung open.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Randy asked in shock. He let his eyes skim over Jay, lounged across a chair in only his jeans, and a leash held in his left hand. He ran his eyes down the length of the leash, groaning loudly when he saw that it was attached to a collar clasped firmly around Adams neck. The blonde was on his knees, his head bowed and hands resting lightly on his knees. Wearing only a black thong, the front of which was already straining, the now short haired man looked absolutely delectable.

"Adam here realised that he forgot to thank you earlier," Jay explained, stretching his back out. "And I thought he needed to apologise properly." Randy couldn't make his mouth work, the sight of the two Canadian blondes too delicious to comprehend.

"Why don't you show him how sorry you are Adam," Jay prompted, giving a brief tug on the leash in his hand before he let it fall to the floor. Adam seemed to take that as his signal, because the next Randy knew the elder man was crawling across the floor his head lowered but his hazel eyes were upturned towards Randy, mischief dancing in them. Randy swallowed, and the feeling of Adams hands ghosting up from his ankles, over his calves, up over his thick thighs until they reached the fly of Randy's slacks. The brunette's breath caught in his throat, the feeling of Adams hands reaching inside to pull his already hard cock out, the blonde practically purring at the lack of underwear that he encountered.

"Was our Randal being a naughty boy at the ceremony?" Jay teased. "Not wearing any underwear out in public." He tutted quietly, causing Randy's face to start turning red.

"Oh god!" the American gasped suddenly, his hand going down to thread through Adams hair. The Canadian deep-throated the brunette, moaning around the cock in his mouth and savouring the heady taste of Randy's dick. There was the slight salty tang from the sweat that Adam guessed had accumulated during the Hall of Fame ceremony and his subsequent 'traditional' drink with Cena, as well as a much stronger scent of what Adam had been accustomed to during their Rated-RKO days, a scent that was purely Randy.

"He's good isn't he?" Jay commented, moving his legs and standing up, walking over to Adam and carding his fingers through the short locks. "Too bad he cut all of his hair off though, he loved having it pulled." Jay clenched his hand shut, jerking lightly on the blonde locks before it slipped through his fingers. Even still, Adam still groaned as he pulled his head back off Randy's cock, grazing his teeth lightly over the head of Randy's dick. Randy lost it then, grabbing the back of Adams head and bucking his hips once, his cock falling totally out of Adams mouth and his cum covering Adams face. The brunette slumped to the floor, his knees giving out on him. Looking up, Randy couldn't help the soft groan that erupted from his mouth at the sight of Adam on his knees still, face covered in white and a precious pout on his lips as he looked up at Jay.

"You were apologising," Jay reminded his boyfriend as he ran his fingers soothingly through the still soft blonde locks. "You deserved it."

"That was…wow," Randy breathed softly.

"Oh that's not all there is," Jay assured him. "Adam, bed." The eldest man crawled over to the bed and climbed onto it, crawling up to the head and retrieving a bottle of lube and a decent sized dildo from beneath the pillow.

"Jay…" Randy growled softly as he got to his feet, sinking down in the chair in front of the bed.

"He's fine," Jay assured him gently. "We discussed all of this earlier. After today he just needs to feel safe. It's just hit him how uprooted his life actually is at the moment." Randy nodded and returned his attention to the bed, a combination moan/gasp escaping from his parted lips. Adam was lying on his back, his legs spread and his back arched off the bed, his thong tossed to the side. He already had two fingers buried inside himself, and he was scissoring them. Craning his head, Randy could just make out a cock-ring clasped firmly around the base of Adams cock.

"You're such a little slut aren't you?" Jay snarled at him. "Can't even wait for us to enjoy the show." Adam whined, and Jay dropped to his knees at the end of the bed, tugging Adam down to the end of the bed, draping the long legs over his shoulders. Adam tensed up at the motion, Randy being in the perfect position to see Jay spread Adams cheeks apart and dive in, lapping tenderly at the pink pucker.

"Jay…please…" Adam begged softly. Randy caught the side of Jay's smirk, before the younger blonde pressed his tongue inside Adam, the eldest man's hips being captured by Jay's large hands and pinned to the bed. The brunette groaned and shifted in his seat, raising his hips enough to shuck his jeans off, before he ran a fingertip from the head of his rapidly hardening cock to the base, groaning at the feel and at the sight in front of him.

"Yes Jay-Jay…please…more…need you…please more…love you…" Adam babbled, screaming when Jay pressed his fingers inside the lithe blonde.

"Now give us a show," Jay ordered a little breathlessly as he stepped back, slapping Adams inner thigh lightly. The lithe blonde whined at the loss before he flipped onto his stomach, bringing his knees under him before grabbing a pillow and resting it under his chest, bringing up one hand to support his weight with. Clenching his ass, Adam grasped the dildo and pressed it to his pucker firmly, whining a little as he started to press it in. Jay sat back on his heels at the end of the bed, and from Randy's position he could see the Canadian biting his lip, his hands clenching and unclenching where they rested on his thighs.

"Oh god…" both men breathed softly as Adam began fucking himself with the dildo.

"God…so good…need you to fuck me…both of you…please," he babbled, causing Randy to groan at the thought of being inside Adams tight heat, especially being inside him with Jay. Jay reached out to grope Adams ass, smirking at the soft mewl that slipped past the other blondes lips.

"Randy get over here," Jay ordered, glancing over at the brunette. Almost on automatic, Randy obeyed crossing over to the bed and glancing down at Jay, waiting for more orders.

"Adam, stop. Move and let Randy lay down," Jay directed at both men, both of whom obeyed. Adam gave a little whine and wiggled his ass slightly, widening his eyes at Jay pleadingly.

"Fine," Jay smirked, slapping his ass. "Ride him." Adam eagerly crawled towards Randy, lining the Americans cock up with his already stretched hole and dropping down on it with a muffled scream, biting his lip and throwing his head back. Jay smirked and crawled onto the bed, slicking his fingers up with the bottle of lube that Adam had so carelessly thrown on the bed while Randy rested his hands firmly on Adams hips, supporting his weight as the blonde drew himself up before dropping himself down firmly.

"Fuck!" Adam screamed, stilling his hips as Jay pressed first one, then two fingers inside him alongside Randy's cock.

"Shh baby," jay soothed softly. "You wanted this." Adam leant forward once Jay withdrew his fingers, resting his hands on Randy's chest even as the brunette reached around to spread Adams ass cheeks, giving Jay room to line his cock up with the already stuffed hole and to slowly begin pushing in.

Adam kept his eyes screwed up, grateful that Jay was giving him time to adjust and was going slowly. Jay was soon enough all the way in, and once he received a nod from his boyfriend he began to withdraw and thrust in, leaving Randy to soothe the eldest man in the room.

"Again," Adam suddenly begged, arching his back when Jay managed to hit his prostate. Smirking, Jay began to fuck him in earnest, Randy planting his own feet on the bed and occasionally thrusting his hips up. Adam began to moan and groan, begging for Jay to take the cock-ring off, not seeing the devious smirk on Jays face as the younger man began to fuck him harder.

"Cumming," Randy growled out finally, thrusting his hips one last time before letting out a feral roar, holding his hips still as he came deep inside Adam. Jay snarled, biting down on Adams neck as he followed Randy over the edge, reaching around to unclasp the cock-ring, Adam not needing anymore stimulation to cum, painting Randy's abdomen white before he slumped down on top of the American man, whimpering slightly as the cocks inside him slid out and grunting as Jay slumped on top of him briefly before rolling to the side.

"Tired," Adam grunted sleepily, mewling slightly as Jay pulled him to lie between the two younger men.

"Apology accepted Randy?" Jay teased slightly, his fingertips running lightly up and down Adams arm.

"Oh yeah," Randy breathed, looking down at the precious man almost asleep in his bed. "Apology accepted." Jay laughed and wrapped his body around Adams, watching as Randy did the same on the other side. They could take care of clean-ups and the like in the morning. Right now, all that mattered was sleep and protecting Adam. Everything else could wait.


End file.
